Super Mario Bros X-over (In Production)
by Neometalx2
Summary: Update page of Super Mario X-over.
1. Trailer 1

**Trailer 1**

**Mystery Voice: IN A WORLD... NO BETTER YET... MULTIVERSE...**

In the Mushroom Kingdom, a cloudy trail of dust is seen at high speed.

**Mystery Voice: SUMMER IS ON THE VERGE OF BEING RUINED...**

Multiple airships are seen surrounding Station Square.

Bowser (over P.A.): This world and many others will fall under the control of the Great Villain Empire!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Mystery Voice: BY THE BIGGEST BADDIES KNOWN TO MAN.**

A silhouette of Bowser, Eggman, King Boo and Eggman Nega are seen on a screen. Eggman and Bowser's armies attack Team Rose (Gemerl included) and a group of girls who are hiding in the shadows. Shadow then appears and wipes a handful out.

Shadow: So the doctor's already begun his plans...

The scene then cuts to Mario in a living room, talking to a certain family.

Mario: I was hoping that I'd get to enjoy summer here in Elmore. But I guess now I'm in for the fight of my life. But I can't do it alone.

**Mystery Voice: BUT THESE BAD GUYS ARE FACING THE GREATEST GROUP OF HEROES... KNOWN. TO. MAN!**

The Crystal Gems are seen facing an army of Badniks near the Temple.

Garnet: Gems... do your things.

Amethyst: Oh, YEAH! LET'S WRECK THESE BOTS!!

Scene cuts to The Park, where Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, and HFG are fighting Bowser's army.

Rigby: YEAH! Taste Death Kwon-do, turtle chumps!

Muscle Man: WOOO! Yeah, eat it, grandmas!

**Mystery Voice: SuperNekoBro presents...**

**Based on the characters owned by...**

**Nintendo.**

Luigi and Yoshi are seen running from an army of Boos.

Scene cuts back to Mario.

Mario: So you guys wanna help me?

Scene reveals the Watterson children.

Gumball and Darwin (in excitement): YEAAAAAAH!!

Anais (unenthusiastic): Yeeeaah... I guess.

**Cartoon Network.**

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are seen over the Lost Hex fighting Nega's army of Badniks.

Tails: Ready to rock, Sonic?

Sonic: Ready to roll, Tails!

Sonic spin dashes off the plane and homes in on several Badniks.

**Sega.**

**And the former rivals of Cartoon Network...**

Scene cuts to Sonic reaching his hand out to someone.

Sonic: So kid, what's your name?

The camera turns to reveal...

Lincoln: I'm the Man with a Plan. Lincoln Loud.

**Nickelodeon!**

Mario: YOU HAVE HOW MANY SISTERS?!

Lincoln: 10. Speaking of which, I wonder where they are.

Scene cuts to Team Rose and Shadow, the latter whom is annoyed with the Loud sisters who are each doing their own thing.

Luan (to Shadow): Hey, Shadow!

What do you get when a snake and a hedgehog mate? Two yards of barbed wire! Hahaha!

Shadow: Why didn't the doctor leave me to die?

**Mystery Voice: THIS.. IS THE MOST EPIC CROSSOVER OF THE CENTURY-**

Gumball: Hold on, Darwin, what are you doing?

**Darwin: I'M DOING AN EPIC MOVIE TRAILER VOICE.**

Gumball: Why do I get the feeling that you've done this before?

**Darwin: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?**

Gumball: Oh, never mind. Just keep going.

**Darwin: OH, OKAY. MOVING ON...**

**THE MOST EPIC CROSSOVER OF THE CENTURY IS HERE. THIS... IS...**

Cut to all the heroes standing atop a cliff reminiscent of SSBB's opening.

**DARWIN: SUPER MARIO BROS. X-OVER!**

**THE CROSSOVER SUMMER!**

Sonic: AW, YEAH!! This is really happening!!

Mario: Let's-a go!!

The heroes jump off the cliff in slow motion.

**DARWIN: COMING 2019 OR 2020. WHATEVER COMES FIRST. HOPEFULLY 2019. HOPEFULLY...**


	2. What is Super Mario X-over?

_Hi! It's Supernekobro here bringing you a little update on my Super Mario crossover story. This is something I've wanted to do for sometime now and I figured that now would be the perfect time to write this story and give readers something to enjoy. In this update, I'll be giving you the backstory of Super Mario X-over, it's plot, and what you can expect. So first, let's get to the backstory.__The story goes back to my middle school days, when I started being more interested in the world of gaming. That's when I stumbled upon the website "Fantendo", where there are questionable articles that will catch your eye. One of those that grabbed my attention was an article named, "Super Mario Silver Spurs: The Crossover Summer". The plot of this was that Mario and certain characters from games and cartoons, like Sonic and Gumball, were involved. This story really amazed me back in those days, but now that I'm a high school senior, I can see some of the flaws in that story. That being said, my story, "Super Mario X-over" will be sort of a retelling of the events of Silver Spurs, but with some differences. That's where the plot comes into play.__The plot of my story goes like this:_

_Eggman, sometime after the events of Lost World, begins fuming over his many losses to Sonic, coming to a realization that most of the hedgehog's victories have been due to his friends' assistance. With this in mind he calls up Eggman Nega once again, but Nega worries that even with his help, he and Eggman won't stand a chance, so he gets the idea of calling more villains from other universes to up their game, all while conquering those universes as well. They first call upon Bowser and King Boo, and begin strategizing their plan. Instead of attacking blindly, they decide to wait a few months to initiate their plan_. And wouldn't you know it, all of this goes down on the first day of summer...

That's all I've got for now. But more details will be revealed soon. Also, the story might be different in the final product, just a head's up. But anyways, feel free to give your thoughts, what I should fix, and what ideas I can work with. Until then, Supernekobro signing out!!


	3. The Change

**_Hey guys! Quick update on Super Mario X-over! And it involves the main plot of the story. In the previous chapter, I said that I wanted this story to take place during the summer. But I feel as if this wouldn't make sense given real world complications. I really wanted this to be the plot as the summertime is a great basis for such a crossover. But after days of debate, I've decided to change setting of my story. But this isn't the only change in this story. Instead of there being 4 villains, there will be 5, that one being Rob (yes he's still a villain in this story). There will also be plenty of references involving all characters involved and if your worried about the Loud siblings not doing anything special here, don't be afraid. I have many things planned for them. Also, I want feedback from any commentors that will help make this story the best it can be. Any and all feedback is allowed. With that said, I'll see you guys in the next update! _**


	4. The Characters and Timeline Placement

**_Hey, Supernekobro here giving you a quick look at our cast of characters. Don't call me weird but I'll be putting the voice actors_** **_of said characters to _****_let the readers use their imagination and give themselves a good experience. So here we are: _**

Mario and Luigi- Marc Graue (say what you will about Hotel Mario, but this guy does a good job portraying what the Bros. would sound like if they spoke full sentences)

Bowser and King Boo- Kenny James (For King Boo, just imagine Bowser's voice but sped up.)

Princess Peach, Toads- Samantha Kelly

Bowser Jr- Caety Sagoian

Sonic the Hedgehog, Metal Sonic- Roger Craig Smith

Miles "Tails" Prower- Collen Villard

Knuckles the Echidna- Travis Willingham

Amy Rose- Cindy Robinson

Blaze the Cat- Erica Lindbeck

Dr. Eggman, Eggman Nega- Mike Pollock

Shadow the Hedgehog, Orbot- Kirk Thornton

Cubot- Wally Wingert

Kirby- Makiko Ohmoto

King Dedede- Ted Lewis

Meta Knight- Eric Newsome

Gumball Watterson- Nicolas Cantu

Darwin Watterson- Christian J. Simon

Anais Watterson- Kyla Rae Kowalewski

Rob "aka" Dr. Wrecker- David Warner

Mordecai, High Five Ghost- J.G Quintel

Rigby- William Salyers

Muscle Man- Sam Marin

Steven Universe- Zach Callison

Garnet- Estelle

Pearl- Deedee Magno Hall

Amethyst- Michaela Dietz

Connie- Grace Rolek

Lincoln Loud- Tex Hammond

Lori Loud- Catherine Taber

Leni Loud- Liliana Mumy

Luna Loud- Nika Futterman

Luan Loud- Cristina Pucelli

Lynn Loud, Lucy Loud- Jessica DiCicco

Lola Loud, Lana Loud- Grey Griffin

Lisa Loud- Lara Jill Miller

Princess Rosalina- Laura Faye Smith

Now you guys may be wondering when all of this takes place. Below is a description of what time Super Mario X-over takes place in each universe involved.

Mario Universe: After Super Mario 3D World

Sonic Universe: A week after Lost World

Kirby Universe: After Triple Deluxe

Gumball Universe: During Season 4

Regular Show Universe: During Season 7

Steven Universe: During Season 3 (but before any major events, such as Bismuth and Pink Diamond's reveal)

Loud House Universe: During Season 2

That's all for now. If there's any changes I need to make just let me know. Also, work on the 2nd trailer is starting so stay tuned! Until then Supernekobro signing out!


	5. Final Trailer

**_SuperNekoBro, here again with the 2nd trailer of Super Mario X-over. In this trailer, more story details will be given and the characters' roles in the story will be revealed. On top of that, a fifth villain shall be seen in this story. Who is he? Well, he someone the entire universe (or multiverse in this case) has neglected. Look, just read the trailer, and you'll see. With that, please enjoy._**

_Supernekobro Productions..._

**Multiple Badniks are seen taking off somewhere. Next, a voice is heard. **

Voice: _I'm sick and tired of that filthy blue hedgehog ruining my plans and destroying my glorious inventions!!!_

**A strange violet portal appears over Station Square, attracting the attention of the citizens there. The scene then cuts to Emerald Coast, where Sonic and Tails hurry to the Tornado, hoping to check it out.**

_Voice: Wait... he has his little crew of friends helping him and there's only one of me. Even with my brilliant IQ, I'm still outnumbered._

**We then see Bowser's Castle, where the Koopa King himself is having a conversation with the voice** **and 2 others.**

Bowser: So what you're saying is, with the 4 of us working together, we could rule our universes with no one to stop us?

**The voice is revealed to be Dr.Eggman himself.**

Eggman: Yes. And not just our worlds...

**In the middle of Elmore, the same violet portal appears and out comes an unconscious Mario. ****At the same time as this event, Metal Sonic (in his Neo form) attacks the Loud Sisters, who were fighting over one of the Chaos Emeralds****, then summons 2 portals to capture them.**

Eggman: ...but many others as well.

**Scene cuts back to Metal Sonic, who is successful in capturing the Louds, but loses the Chaos Emerald.**

Lynn Sr: What did you do to my kids?!

Metal: **_In 3 days, this universe and many others will witness the beginning of the greatest universal empire._**

**Back to Elmore...**

**(Music: Puppy Raceway- Hyper Potions)**

Gumball: So, uh, Mister... will you be alright?

Mario: (bitter tone) I got separated from my brother and I'm in some strange world talking to a blue cat and a fish with legs. It can't get more alright than this.

(**Scene cuts to Mobius**)

Sonic: So let me get this straight. You have 10 sisters.

Lincoln: Yep.

Sonic: They found a Chaos Emerald.

Lincoln: Yep.

Sonic: And my evil robot copy just waltzed out of nowhere, attacked you, took the emerald and sent all of you to who knows where. Or your case, here in Mobius.

Lincoln: That's the gist of it.

Sonic: Welp, this day just got whole lot intresting.

Tails: Eggman said we only have 3 days before his plan is complete.

Sonic: Really hope this whole "3 days before I conquer the world" thing doesn't become a trend.

Darwin: We can't let you save take on 4 villains by yourself, Mario!

Gumball: Yeah, the 3 of us are gonna help you save the multiverse!

Anais: Wait, WHAT?!

**(The group appear at The Park)**

Mordecai: A multiverse adventure? I'm down.

Rigby: Yeah! Me too!

Knuckles: You two are groundskeepers. What could you possibly do.

Mordecai: Is he doubting us?

Rigby: It sounds like he's doubting us.

Mordecai: He's definitely doubting us.

Gumball: Well, I'm not. I've only know you for a couple of minutes and I can tell you guys are cool. You're in!

Mario: WAIT! When did you start making the rules?!

**(As for the sisters' whereabouts)**

Lori: I know we said we needed your help finding our brother, but while we're out looking for him, we'll help you guys with your mission.

Blaze: Are you sure? Once you come with us, it'll a life or death situation for you all.

Luna: No worries, your highness! We gotcha all the way!

Amy: Alright then. Let's do it!

All of the sisters and Cream: YEAH!

**(All of the girls join hands)**

**(At the villains' hideout)**

Bowser: With the power of the Stars and those Emeralds at our disposal, we'll be the most powerful villains in the multiverse!!

Eggman: Sonic and his friends will never again be a pain in my egg!!

Eggman Nega: You mean a pain in "**_our"_** eggs.

Eggman: Yeah, sure, whatever.

**(Multiple airships are seen attacking a city in Mobius**)

Bowser: Ready...

Sonic: Guys, on the count of 3...

Bowser: Aim...

Sonic: ...We jump. Ready?

Bowser: **FIRE!!!!**

Sonic: 3!!!

Lincoln and Gumball: Wait, you didn't start counting...

**(Mario and Sonic grab them both and leap out of a building window)**

Sonic: YAHOOO!!!

Mario, Lincoln, and Gumball: AHHHHHHH!

**THIS YEAR...**

Steven: Together we can stop those guys and save all our universes!

Tails: Yeah, let's show Bowser and his team just what we can do!

**...THE BIGGEST CROSSOVER EVENT BEGINS.**

Shadow: You girls can do whatever you want. I'll handle things **_my way._**

Lola: Don't get ahead of yourself, Mr. "Ultimate Lifeform".

Lana: Yeah, you're stuck with us whether you like it or not.

Shadow: And I'm dreading every second of it.

**3 RETRO GAMING STARS...**

**(Mario, Sonic and Kirby high five each other)**

**...JOIN UP WITH AN ALL STAR CARTOON CAST!**

Gumball and Darwin: **THIS IS AMAZING!!!**

Mario: You kids really are some brave souls!

Lincoln: All of this... it's far beyond me, Sonic. What could someone like me possibly do.

Sonic: Don't doubt yourself. Things may seem dire, but that doesn't mean we should just bail out while we're ahead.

Metal Sonic: **I'M GOING TO ENJOY EVERY SECOND I HAVE TO MAKE YOU BRATS SUFFER.**

Bowser Jr: Yeah! You guys are going down!!

Lori: Do your worse, you spikey little twerp!

**(At that moment, a loud roar can be heard. Soon, Gobblegut appears and upon seeing the girls emits it's train whistle-like roar)**

Amy (annoyingly): You just had to say something, didn't you?

**(Gobblegut then charges at the girls)**

**A GRAND ADVENTURE AWAITS...**

Garnet: The future looks bright for all of us.

**THIS IS...**

**SUPER MARIO X-OVER: CROSSOVER HEROES!!!**

Sonic: Get ready, villains! We're coming at you with Sonic speed!!

**(All of the heroes charge at the villain's armies)**

**THE FIRST CHAPTER RELEASES**

**AUGUST 29TH!**

**(Cut back to the villains)**

Bowser: Wait, who is this kid?

Rob: All of you cower before the great and powerful **DR. WRECKER!!!!**

**(Upon seeing this, all of the sisters start laughing hysterically)**

Rob: Enough! Stop laughing!

**(Bowser sighs and facepalms)**

**_Author's Note: Hey, guys! Sorry if this took so long. But the wait is over. After this is uploaded work on the first chapter begins! As it says above, I plan to release the story this week on the 29th, which is my birthday. So be on the lookout for that and stay tuned for new on Devil's Awakening! Until then, this is Supernekobro signing off!_**


End file.
